This invention relates generally to pnuematic hammers and the like and more particularly to a lift attachment for a pneumatic hammer.
Frequently, during the use of a pneumatic hammer, the chisel bit will become wedged in the hammered surface. In such a situation, the pneumatic hammer has to be manually withdrawn and repositioned. Since a typical hammer weighs 60-100 pounds, this is a taxing chore.
Additionally, the hammer weight prevents one worker from being able to operate a hammer for extended periods of time. As a result, a team of operators is needed to provide continuous hammer operation. This is inefficient and, as a consequence, greatly increases overall construction costs.